1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature and a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the manufacturing of an armature, it is sometimes the case that an insulation film covering the outer circumference of an electrically conductive line is stripped off when the conductive line is wound around individual teeth. Thus, a motor including such an armature may fail to have sufficient electrical insulation between adjacent coils because of the stripped off insulation film. In view of this, an attempt has been made in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-171704, to insert an insulating paper sheet between windings of neighboring phases in an effort to secure inter-phase electric insulation.
Despite the insertion of the insulating paper sheet, however, the insulating paper sheet may sometimes move from the inner circumferential surface of a stator to the center axis of the motor. This movement of the insulating paper then makes it impossible to secure electric insulation between windings of neighboring phases.